


связующая нить

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Когда они летят обратно в Гонконг, в вертолете тихо.





	связующая нить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079538) by [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves). 

Когда они летят обратно в Гонконг, в вертолете тихо. Усталость и скорбь болезненно истощили Лару — но она баюкает себя мыслями о последних мгновениях, проведенных с отцом, и мучительное понимание, что она обрела его только для того, чтобы вновь потерять, отвлекает от ран, с которыми нужно бы обратиться к врачу как можно скорее. 

Она переводит глаза на остальных выживших и на мгновение ловит на себе взгляд Лу Рена. Между ними словно проскальзывает что-то — некое взаимопонимание, которое не требует слов. 

Остров дал им обоим ответы на вопросы — но не совсем такие, какие им хотелось бы услышать. Ларе, по крайней мере, удалось попрощаться с отцом, а вот Лу лишь получил утешение в подтверждении того, что и так знал. Оба их отца погибли, защищая других, но своему Лара хотя бы смогла помахать напоследок. Горькое успокоение — но лучше, чем ничего. 

Когда вертолет совершает посадку, Лара тихонько подходит к Лу и встает рядом, пока прибывают представители власти и медперсонал. И, где-то посреди сирен и яркого света мигалок, они соприкасаются пальцами — а потом сплетают их и крепко держатся за руки до тех пор, пока шок не отступает.

И все же легкая дрожь пробегает по телу Лары. Вопреки пережитому насилию и потере, что-то внутри пробуждается. В Гонконге она не задержится; не теперь, когда она наконец нашла свое предназначение. 

Лу Рен бросает на нее взгляд, и она поворачивается к нему. 

— Вот тебе и приключения. 

Лара устало смеется, слегка ухмыльнувшись:

— Ну не знаю, по-моему, было неплохо.


End file.
